Jewel Glitterwings
Jewel Glitterwings is a 2016 introduced character. She is a young female pegasus. Jewel spends almost all of her time locked away in the Everfree Forest. It is there that she built a butterfly sanctuary where she cares for caterpillars and butterflies until they are ready to be released into the wild. This organization has proved to be very successful, and this so-called "mysterious" pegasus enjoys her quiet and secluded life. This page, Jewel Glitterwings, is owned by Bel~! She would really appreciate it if you didn't do any sort of vandalism on here, and also if you can ask permission before you edit that would be great. ^w^ Character Personality Jewel is an extremely reserved individual whose interests only seem to lie in butterflies. Somewhat untouched by the world in her butterfly kingdom, Jewel hardly ever socializes with other ponies. The only time she ever really ventures out of her sanctuary to buy something or another for her butterflies if she can't come up with the supplies herself. This is rare, the latter being much more common. When she does interact with others she appears to be a pony who is constantly getting distracted by things other than the one trying to speak with her. This makes her to be overall hard to communicate with, and speaking with her will often end up with at least one of you frustrated. Try to talk with Jewel about something other than butterflies and you are sure to fail. If you get to know her better she will be willing to move on to another topic, but you can only get that far starting with the subject of butterflies. Jewel is one who can be easily irritated with a temper that you should be wary of. If something bothers her in the slightest there is a strong chance that annoyance is bubbling up within her. When angered her voice is usually raised and she has a tendency to stop her hoofs. She likes things to be "just so", and if they're not then there's going to be a problem. This need for perfection can often make her feel stressed over things that really aren't a big deal. Spending so much time with butterflies rather than ponies has made Jewel somewhat naive. She hardly understands what life is like in Ponyville, and she would be completely lost if she ever ventured into Canterlot or Manehatten. Her lifestyle is very simple, and the need for electronics and such is a mystery to Jewel. She also is unsympathetic to relationship complications, having hardly any expeiriance in that sort of thing either. Jewel is extremely stubborn. If a challenge is given to her she will be determined to complete it, no matter what. She is very independent and hardly ever listens to advice given to her by others, as she believes that she can take care for herself perfectly well. The idea of dependancy doesn't suite her, as she can hardly imagine relying on anyone but herself. The thought that others could fail her is simply to risky for Jewel to think about. Jewel is also very sarcastic. When she's upset she'll often slip into a mood of sarcasm either to cover up her feeling or to spit out a harsh comeback. The fact that she hardly cares about other ponies feelings gives her a free reign when it comes to insults. This adds yet another tally to why other ponies usually avoid interactions with Jewel. Appearance Jewel is a pegasus with long legs and a dainty build. Her head shape is round with a muzzle that is more of a square shape when compared to other mares. She has a long, elegant neck that helps give her height. Her body mass is somewhat thin, as she sometimes forgets to eat while working with her precious butterflies. Her coat is a light blue that seems to shimmer in the sunlight. This coat is often messy and a little dirty from her large amounts of time spent inside of her sanctuary. However, when cleaned and brushed her coat color reminds one of the wings of a blue morpho butterfly. She has a thick, black mane streaked with two shades of blue that she almost always keeps in a messy bun. Strands of her mane are always slipping out of this bun and falling into her eyes and tickling her ears, as she works all day and isn't very good with manes in general. Her tail is rather long and consists of the same colors and thickness as her mane. What stands out among her features are her sharp blue colored eyes. They are always sparking with intelligence and determination. Sometimes, especially when working with butterflies, the spark will melt into a loving shimmer. Jewel's wings are the same brilliant color as her coat; a brilliant light blue that is even more shimmering than the rest of her coat. Each feather is tipped with a sparkling ebony black in a way that that looks as if they've been dipped in the most quality of ink. She hates to keep her wings tucked, and therefor they are usually spread out. Her cutie mark is a single blue morpho butterfly. Jewel gained her cutie mark when she was on vacation with her family. She was a young filly who at the time wanted nothing more than to explore the world outside of Cloudsdale. Upon taking a hike through the Everfree Forest Jewel discovered a butterfly with a torn wing. She picked up the butterfly and said with determination, "I'm going to do all I can to make you feel better!" With that Jewel earned her cutie mark. Her attire consists of a black jacket with a butterfly pin on the collar and a butterfly barrette. In Equestria Girls, Jewel's skin is the same color as her coat and her hair is the same color and kept in the same style. She wears the same jacket. Under this jacket is a periwinkle shirt with a blue morpho butterfly motif. She also wears a black ruffle skirt with silver capris. She wears the same butterfly barrette. Her shoes are simple blue tennis shoes with white laces. Occupation Jewel resides and works at her butterfly sanctuary in the Everfree Forest. It is there that she cares for caterpillar and weakened butterflies. She does receive small funds for her work that she uses at a bare minimum. Her goal is to strengthen the population of butterflies in Equestria. She hardly ever leaves this place, though she has a small home just outside of the sanctuary. Backstory Jewel spent her childhood in Cloudsdale, the city of the pegasi. It was there that she watched her father race against other ponies and where she learned to fly. Jewel describes it as the most bleak time in her life. Everything changed after her family went on a vacation. They were taking a tour through Equestria. In the Everfree Forest Jewel gained her cutie mark. Ever since Jewel had eyes only for the forest and the butterflies. Watching her father win and lose races didn't interest her anymore. Flying didn't even seem worthwhile when all she wanted to do was go down. As soon as Jewel was old enough to live without her parents she left for Ponyville. It was there that she got a job and worked until she had enough money to start building a butterfly sanctuary in the Everfree Forest. The sanctuary was very successful and the butterfly population in the Everfree Forest almost doubled in just one year. Relationships Jewel hardly ever ventures from her butterfly sanctuary, and is not very close with anyone except for her butterflies. Despite this, she does maintain a pretty good relationship with her parents and has also managed to meet one or two acquaintances whom she gradually has become closer too. Thunder Glitterwings (Father) Although Jewel looks up to her father and considers him to be a good person, she does has slightly bitter feelings towards him; he did not support her decision to leave Cloudsdale and create a butterfly sanctuary, forcing Jewel to feel a sudden dilemma in what she wanted to do. Every so often Jewel will travel to Cloudsdale for a day to watch one of her father's races, though she does it more out of loyalty than pleasure. Ciel Glitterwings (Mother) Ciel Glitterwings is Jewel's always-smiling mother. Ciel is constantly encouraging her daughter to "follow her dreams" and pursue the path of helping butterflies. However, Jewel finds that her mother is trying to hard to have a good relationship with her and she is repelled by the over-friendliness. Fauna Jewel met Fauna in the Everfree Forest one morning while out trying to collect mushrooms for her dinner the next day. Jewel was rather startled to find another pony in the forest. She felt a strange stab of loneliness and decided to introduce herself. She was contently happy to find someone who understood what it's like to enjoy solitude. The two are on friendly terms and sometimes Jewel will visit Fauna when she feels more of those strange surges of loneliness. Strawberry Fieldson TBA Notes & Trivia * Jewel was Bel's first MLP OC. * Although Jewel adores butterflies of all kinds, the blue morpho is her favorite. This point seems to be proved with the fact that her cutie mark is a blue morpho. * Jewel's black mane was streaked with silver, periwinkle, and only one shade of blue in the original design before it was changed. * Jewel only flies when it is absolutely necessary- she prefers walking on steady ground, thank you very much. * She suffers from minor anxiety. She used to be worried all the time and constantly fall into anxiety attacks before she got her cutie mark and discovered what truly makes her happy. The butterfly sanctuary has helped ease Jewel's stress levels by a very high amount. * Jewel is always reluctant to release butterflies back into the wild when they are fully grown or when previous damage to them has been repaired. * Jewel also owns a large number of bees to pollinate the flowers in the sanctuary for her butterflies. * Her favorite food is actually chocolate éclairs, surprisingly. On a very rare occasion Jewel will go to Ponyville and buy some éclairs simply because she is craving them so badly. She wishes she liked another type of food best, one that can be found in the forest. Gallery Jewel Glitterwings Sketch.jpeg Jewel GlitterWings Fanart.jpeg|HUGE thanks to Gummi for drawing this for me! Jewelfanartforbel.png|A perfectly lovely drawing of Jewel by Tay~ Thank you! OwO Doodle - Bel's Squad.jpeg|A drawing featuring Jewel, with Strawberry and Glossi. (My other OCs. :3) Jewel.jepg Category:Characters Category:Pegasi Category:RoybelGirl Category:Bel's Ponies Category:Mares